


Idk, just know its a one shot

by BlueFlame (BlueberryandFriends)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryandFriends/pseuds/BlueFlame
Summary: One shot, death. I honestly don't know at this point





	Idk, just know its a one shot

"Happy birthday Mother! Would you care for some eggs and toast?"

 

"Oh no dear! I couldn't -"

 

"Here _eat_ ," I growl menacingly.

 

She eats her breakfast. I pull out a bread knife.

 

"Now, you have two options. One, you can cooperate and we can do this the easy way. Or two, you struggle and I kill you." 

 

My mother just stares at me. As she takes in my words she pales. She dips her head.

 

_ “What have I done?” _ she whispers. “ _ I thought I raised you properly. But alas, I have failed.” _

 

I smirk. She is weak. She weakens me. I need to get rid of her or she will be my downfall.

 

“Goodbye, Mother,” I say, my voice cracking.

 

I plunge the knife deep into her heart and start sobbing.

 

"I love you Mother," I manage to choke out. Then the world goes black.


End file.
